discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The DSPRC War
The DSPRC War, also known as World War 4, was a bloody global war primarily between the DSPRC and the Recotic Empire. The EDF had been a significant force within the DDN for about a month, since the collapse of the DLF had left a power vacuum. The sudden appearance of the Recotic Empire, which rapidly grew to over 50 members, disturbed the balance of power. The Recotic Empire and its allies, collectively referred to as the Coalition or "Operation Downfall", fought against the DSPRC and the rest of the EDF Cause of the War Many factors contributed to the war, primarily focused around the growing hostility and polarisation between discord nations. Operation Blizzard had caused great distress to Lanodola, which found itself unable to implement true representative democracy due to the conditions of surrender requiring that EDF members have seats in parliament. Lanodola and its leader had increasingly become a scapegoat within the international community and was frequently a target of hate. Furthermore the sudden arrival of the Recotic Empire and the temporary "reunion" of the old DLF proved to act as a catalyst for the war. The remains of the DLF allied with the Recotic Empire and Lanodola against the DSPRC, whom they blamed for the rampant toxicity. Imperator Draya led the Union of Ospela-Cabrik into the war with the hope of eliminating the DSPRC. The exact reason for the UOC's entry into the war are unclear. Explanations vary from the UOC being threatened to simply a dislike of the DSPRC's national colour. Regardless the UOC's eventual goal became to eliminate communism, after Sursia's betrayal. Belligerents The war was provoked by the Recotic Empire, who seeked revenge for the EDF's "unfair" treatment of Lanodola following Operation Blizzard. The Empire quickly gained numerous allies, including Lanodola, Ospela-Cabrik, Arkayn Dankordia, the PRC and Anima Tree. The DSPRC began outnumbered 3 to 1. However this advantage would not last long. Merely 4 days after the war begin, on the 3rd November 2018, the war had ended. Operation Downfall was outnumbered 10 to 1 and only one nation remained; Arkayn Dankordia. Course of the War First Phase The first phase began on the 3rd November 2018 and progressed to the 5th November 2018. During this period the Operation Downfall coalition was dominant and was winning the war. Numerous large and powerful nations such as the young Recotic Empire, Union of Ospela-Cabrik, Lanodola, and the remnant of the DLF Empire, all united against the DSPRC. At this point the DSPRC was supported only by Sonia, the successor of Limberwisk, Neptunis and Consertia. However soon they would call in the rest of the Earth Defense Force (EDF). However cracks within Operation Downfall would, eventually, lead to its downfall.a disagreement on how to approach the war and exact strategy of the coalition was rampant. Recotic wanted to use their superior force to overwhelm the DSPRC and win the war. Cabrik (or UOC if you prefer) favoured a more subtle and diplomatic approach, preferring to isolate the DSPRC from its alliance and force them to surrender via intimidation and overwhelming force. Ignis sided with Cabrik on the issue whilst the rest of the alliance sided with RE. Ironically the strategy suggested by Cabrik was remarkably similar to that used by the DSPRC. The Coalition plan was simple; in orderCategory:War